


Smooch (fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV), due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dief smooches his favourite dog</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooch (fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> Why yes I did put in Ray's chile pepper lights


End file.
